


Men's Locker Room

by ShulkxReflet



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShulkxReflet/pseuds/ShulkxReflet
Summary: It's 5 in the morning and Robin doesn't expect any smashers to be awake at the gym. He thought wrong once Shulk comes in.





	Men's Locker Room

“Now time to shower!”

The short mage walked into the men’s locker that was empty. It was five in the morning; every smash should be asleep. Robin loved doing his work out early in the morning. He walked over to his locker and began to remove his clothes until he was naked. He opened his locker and got his bag out. He placed his dirty clothes inside a bag then put it back inside his locker. He got his clean clothes, a towel, flip-flops, his soap, then walked over to where the showers were. Robin placed his bag on the hook and got his soap. He placed the towel on the stand then walked inside the mini shower. He pulled the curtains down then turned on the water. He waited until the water was hot then relaxed his body. The short mage sighed and pressed his forehead against the wall with his hands. He closed his eyes and began humming.

Shulk came inside the locker room shortly and began to undress. His body was covered with sweat. He walked over to his locker and got the same thing as Robin then walked where the showers were. He did not know if anyone was inside the locker room. He figured there wasn't anyone since it was early in the morning. The homs never felt embarrassed to strip naked in the men’s locker room since men had the same body parts. Shulk placed his bag on the stand then realized someone was here to. Out of curiosity, the homs walked over to the end and peeked. He slightly blushed once he realized it was Robin. Shulk evilly grinned and placed his bag on the ground next to Robin’s shower. The homs could see Robin’s bare back and bottom he desperately wanted to slap. It was firm and round. Shulk moved the curtain out of the way and pulled it back. Robin had his back turned. The homs stepped closer and without warning slapped the mage’s bottom so hard that he yelled out loud. Robin whipped his head and saw that Shulk was behind him. The homs growled and pulled Robin in his arms crushing their lips together.

“Mm!”

Shulk pinned Robin against the wall. He seized his wrist by holding them above his head. Robin moaned and twitched as Shulk’s hand began exploring his wet body. The homs felt the hot water pouring on him.

“Mm!”

Shulk pressed his body against Robin’s. Their mouths moved around as their tongues battled over dominance. Robin tried wrapping his legs around the homs’ waist. The homs obliged and held his mage in his strong arms. The short mage wrapped his arms around his neck and began kissing his homs passionately. After kissing for a while, the two males pressed their foreheads together and warmly smiled. The homs placed his lover down and patted his head. The two males began putting soap on their body and hair then rinsed it off. The homs wrapped his around his lover’s waist then trailed them down onto his lover’s bottom. Robin squeaked in response making Shulk evilly grin. He wanted to hear more of that cute voice. The two males nuzzled their noses together then kissed passionately. The homs then slapped his lover’s bottom as hard as he could making Robin yelp. It did hurt since Shulk had heavy, strong hands. He went again and slapped his bottom again.

“OH!”

He gave it a quick squeeze then slapped it again.

“SHULK!”

The homs’ manhood quickly rose up to his fifteen inches. Robin was shocked at the size since his was smaller. The mage’s roses up and it made him feel so small not to mention how short he was. He shyly wrapped his fingers around his lover’s shaft and pulled the foreskin down revealing the head that was hungry. His head was glaring at him knowing he desperately wanted to enter him. Robin rubbed the tip with his thumb then rubbed around his shaft. Shulk lightly moaned and closed his eyes. Robin noticed his lover’s manhood twitched. He rubbed the veins and moved his hand down to the balls. He gave them squeeze making Shulk twitch and bit his lip. He closed one eye. He looked down watching Robin play with his balls. He tugged, pulled, squeezed, then slapped them. Shulk couldn’t take it anymore. He desperately wanted to enter Robin. The mage got on his tipple toes and kissed his lover’s lips. Both males made eye contact and pressed their foreheads together again. Robin knew what he wanted. He turned his body around grabbed the railings. Shulk got closer and felt himself losing it. He grabbed his erection and aimed into Robin’s entrance. He gripped his lover’s hips and began pushing himself inside making Robin moan loudly. He could feel his penis entering him. He felt the head rubbing around his insides then felt the whole length inside him. Shulk lightly moaned. He closed his eyes with his mouth slightly opened. It felt so good. The tightness was almost enough to make him come. He slightly spread his legs and began moving his hips. Shulk tilt his head back.

“Ohhhh….yes…”

He looked watching his penis come out then disappear inside Robin. The skin brushing and slapping together felt good. He was going in a normal pace.

“Yes…yes…”

Shulk pressed his body against his lover’s back and began moaning loudly in his ear. Robin began moaning loudly as Shulk picked up his pace. The homs straightened Robin up so he could kiss him while ramming into him. The two males gasped and moaned in the kiss. After the kiss broke, Shulk bit Robin’s ear.

“OH!”

Shulk grabbed Robin’s manhood and began moving his hand down and up. Robin turned the faucet off and yanked himself out from Shulk’s manhood. The homs was confused and felt the warm feeling going away. He was still hard. Robin pulled the curtain away and placed his towel on the ground. The homs began getting excited. This is what he wanted. He lied on the towel with his manhood pointing straight up. Robin straddled him and grabbed his manhood. He pressed it against his entrance. Shulk watched as Robin put his manhood inside him. He lowered himself down until he knew the homs was deep inside since the balls were against his bottom. He leaned his body forward and placed his tiny hands on Shulk’s muscular chest. He was in a comfortable position and began to move his hips. Shulk loved this position. He moved his heavy hands around Robin’s slim body. Such smooth skin. He rubbed around his bottom and squeezed it making Robin gasp. He slapped it making Robin move his hips faster. Soon he was bouncing and riding Shulk’s manhood. The homs tilt his head back and let out his moans. He twitched from Robin riding him. The skin slapping together was loud. After a while, Robin turned his body around, so his back was facing the homs. Shulk loved this view since he had a good view of his red bottom that had multiple hand prints. Robin moved his hips and began slamming his bottom against the homs legs.

“Yes Robin…yes…”

Shulk rubbed around his lover’s bottom then slapped it. Robin felt his bottom becoming numb.

“Yes…keep riding my cock like that…”

Robin was moaning loudly and slamming his bottom against the homs’ legs more.

“Oh yeah…yes…keep riding…”

Robin grabbed Shulk’s knees with his tiny hands and began bouncing on his manhood. His bottom was slamming against the homs’ legs.

“YES!”

Shulk slapped his lover’s bottom and rubbed around. His bottom was all red. The homs felt himself reaching his climax. He grabbed Robin’s hips making him gasp and rammed into him releasing his semen. Robin felt his insides becoming filled up with his warm semen. Shulk panted heavily and helped Robin get off his manhood. Robin turned his body around and collapsed on the homs’ chest panting heavily. Both males shared a passionate kiss and just lied there catching their breath. The mage was listening to Shulk’s heartbeat. Shulk stroked his lover's wet hair and held him close. He looked at the clock and realized some smashers might here already. The couple quickly stood up and wrapped their towel around their bodies. Robin went first out of the shower room and surprisingly didn't see anyone. He walked over to his locker and began to dress himself once his body was dried. Shulk came in shortly and got his clothes on. The two males cupped their faces and crushed their lips together. No one knew they were a couple. They've kept their love a secret for years. Shulk pushed Robin against the lockers. The sound of their lips being pressed together and their moaning could be heard if anyone was inside but there wasn't. The kiss finally broke.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Shulk grabbed his bag and left the locker room first. Now smashers were inside the gym. He waved at Dark Pit who waved back. Robin came out later seeing Little Mac punching the punching bag. He laughed once he saw Pikachu and Pichu on the treadmill. Cloud was versing Bayonetta in arm wrestling and there was a fitness class going with the Mii Boxer as the instructor. Shulk left first then Robin left the gym minutes later. The homs was actually waiting for him. Instead of calling for a ride, Robin was offered a ride home from Shulk. The homs unlocked his door that popped opened like a butterfly wing. The short mage was amazed by how nice the car looked. Robin made sure no one was looking then quickly got inside Shulk's car. Luckily, all his windows were tinted. It was still dark outside. The two males were making out heavily inside the car. The homs had a white BMW i8.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Do you mind spending the night with me?"

Robin warmly smiled.

"Of course Shulky."

The homs kissed his lover's cheek and turned on the engine.

"Nice car!"

Shulk lightly laughed.

"Hold on!"

Shulk pressed on the peddle and made that 'shroom' noise to impress Robin. The mage giggled and Shulk's car blasted away running through a red light. There was no cars around so the homs just laughed and got away with it. The couple held hands as Shulk drove around the smash city to their dorms.

* * *

**Bonus.**

Shulk was in the parking lot waiting for his boyfriend. Robin went inside the grocery store getting some cake mix and cookie dough. It was around 10 in the morning. The homs was reading the local newspaper realizing that Pit broke the record from peeling the most potatoes in a minute while Dark Pit scared everyone from doing his scary stunt which was jumping off a high mountain without a parachute. The homs turned the pages. His window was down so he could get some fresh air.

"Hey handsome!"

The homs turned his head seeing a lady. He waved.

"Nice car! Do you have a girlfriend?"

The homs gave her that look and shook his head.

"Awesome! I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Why?"

"You're very handsome!"

"Uhhh....thanks..."

Shulk was annoyed. He knew she just wanted his money.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'm in a relationship already."

"Aww! She is lucky! Wait, I thought you said you weren't in a relationship?"

The homs ignored. Shulk pressed the button and the trunk slowly opened. He saw his boyfriend coming from looking at the front mirror. Robin tilt his head once he saw the lady.

"Shulk, who is this?"

"Nothing Robin. Just another gold digger!"

Robin laughed and placed the bags in the trunk. Shulk pressed the button and the trunk closed by itself. He pressed the button to make the right door open.

"Who is this!?"

Robin sat on the right seat and the door closed by itself. Shulk hissed.

"My boyfriend bitch!"

"What!? You're gay!?"

"I shook my head when you asked if I had a girlfriend!"

The homs reversed his car and zoomed through the puddle getting the gold digger wet. Shulk and Robin laughed and shared a passionate kiss. The homs turned on the radio that played "Mastermind" from Fire Emblem Awakening. He stuck his middle finger out the window to the gold digger making Robin laugh.


End file.
